


Stand and Deliver

by deadlypen1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Early 1800's, F/M, Highway Robbers, It's my first AU, Somewhat Fluffy, now a symmrat week piece I guess, other characters appear in part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlypen1/pseuds/deadlypen1
Summary: Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge are highway robbers in the English Midlands. Just not the best at it. One day, they attempt to rob a visitor from India.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU. Just something I wanted to get out of the way while I have writer's block for my longer piece. 
> 
> Partly inspired by the Adam Ant song "Stand and Deliver." What is it about Adam Ant that makes me think about Junkrat?

The woods outside of Banbury, England were all but still. Not with laughter, but with conniving. 

Highway robbers made their jack and trade in this neck of countryside. The main roads between London and Birmingham were littered with coaching traveling between the two cities. London was home to all of the British Empire’s financial centres. Birmingham was the center of a new revolution brewing in England. Not one of men, but of machines. And Birmingham lead the way in new factories along with roads to further centres in Liverpool and Manchester.

And like many robbers before them, it was here in this little patch of wood that Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge decided to set up their operation.

Jamison and Mako were new to the highway robbery game, having decided to take it up after their previous venture of making firearms in Bristol went bust. Among the various groups of robbers, they managed to get a rather negative reputation. Mainly for constantly blundering their jobs. How they constantly managed to escape the gallows this far was beyond any of their understanding, considering Mako was a portly fellow. 

They even got nicknames that stuck. Junkrat and Roadhog. Junkrat got his mainly because his weapons always looked rusty and his rarely kept blonde hair gave people the appearance of rat fur. Roadhog got his mainly because of weight and he liked wearing a custom made mask with boar tusks on it.

“So if we just manage to get one coach tonight,” Jamison said to Roadhog, trying to do the math in his head. “That brings us up to,”

“Four in the last two weeks,” Mako replied, stirring the campfire and checking to see if the pot over it was boiling. “One of them didn’t have anything in it.”

“Well you’re bound to make some mistakes when you start out. How’s the stew coming?”

“It looks done enough.”

Mako ladled out some of the stew into bowls for him and Jamison. They may have been wearing stolen frilly upper class clothes. But that didn’t mean they knew how to keep them clean.

“Can you keep watch? Don’t want any sheriffs coming our way.”

“Yeah, sure sure.” Jamison said after taking some slurps from his stew. He made his way through the trees to get a view of the road.

Peering out through the woods, Jamison saw a godsend. There was a coach heading their way, surrounded by four horse riders. They must be guards, but they didn’t appear armed. What did catch Jamison’s attention were the turbans the guards wore. 

“That looks like a good one,” Jamison pointed out to Mako. “And plenty of horses surrounding it too. They must be loaded.”

“What’s with the cloth on their heads?” Mako asked.

“They’re probably from India or somewhere near there.”

“You want to try it?”

“You bet I do! Come on Mako, let’s ride!”

Mako put on his boar mask as he and Jamison loaded up their saddle backs and got on their horses. With a few kicks, they rode out of the woods and into the coach’s direction, much faster than the speed the group was going. They fired their pistols in the air to get the guard’s attention, and as they finally reached it, they stood in the middle of the road, blocking the path and stopping the coach.

“Stand and deliver your money or your life!” Jamison shouted, aiming his pistol.

“What are you two doing?” the coach driver shouted back at them in a thick Hindi accent. “This is imperative we make it to Birmingham by nightfall!”

“Oh, you ain’t going anywhere until you pay the highway tolls.”

“What is going on out there?” a feminine voice questioned from inside the coach. Her accent was just as thick

“Nothing my lady,” the driver tried to sate her. “Just some ruffians we’re dealing with.”

“Oh it’s ruffians we are now?” Jamison threatened, making a motion towards Mako. “Roadhog, check inside the coach.”

“The king will send you to Australia for this!” the coachmen tried his attempt at an empty threat.

Mako got off his horse and pulled out a shotgun from one of the bags. He aimed it at the guards, urging them to move away from the coach door. Mako moved closer and opened it. He just paused once he saw the contents.

“Um, Junkrat, you may want to get over here.”

“Oh, goddamnit Roadie,” Jamison said disembarking from his horse and making his way over. “I swear if these people don’t have any money, I will,” and Jamison stopped once he reached Roadhog and looked inside as well.

There was no visible loot as far as they can tell. But there was an exquisite brown-skinned woman with long black hair and a red dot between her eyebrows. She was wearing a turquoise dress and had ornate earrings on.

Jamison hadn’t expected something like this. He thought he’d be dealing with some businessman whose wallets needed some lightening. Not this woman who struck his fancy immediately. 

“Are you the robbers giving my men trouble?” the woman asked calmly.

Jamison then remembered the routine, aiming his guns inside the coach. “Stand and deliver your money or your life!”

“Or you’ll do what, exactly? Those pistols only take one shot each. Don’t you need to reload them to do anything?”

Jamison realized his mistake and felt very foolish. This robbery may be another bust for them. “These guns don’t need bullets in them to be affective.” 

“My guards will surely get to you long before you lay a hand on me.”

Jamison looked around. While Mako still had his shotgun at the guards urging them to stay back, they still looked ready to trample them at any moment.

“You know, this is my first time in Britain, and I’ve been eager to try the real British experience. Guess I can cross got robbed off the list.”

“Wait, who are you?” Jamison asked confused. “And why are you not scared right now.”

“My name is Satya Vaswani. I am an advisor to the British Raj back in India.”

‘The Raj? The fuckin’ Raj?” Jamison repeatedly asked just to make sure. “Roadie, I think we hit the jackpot!”

“I’m supposed to give you something, right?” Satya asked. She then took her large earrings off and placed them in Jamison’s open hand.

“That’s it?” Jamison said in disbelief. It truly was this woman’s first time in Britain. “What am I supposed to do with these?”

“Pawn them I suppose. I imagine they’ll catch a huge price since they’re straight from Bombay. Lord knows plenty of Englishman gave me looking thinking how expensive I looked when I arrived here.”

“Lady, earrings aren’t going to cut it.”

“Well robber, they’re going to have to. Because I’m not giving you any of my money.”

“Um, Junkrat?” Mako said. The guards were still keeping their distance, but not threatened at all by Mako’s shotgun. “I think we’re going to have to take her word for it.”

“Now if you would please get your horses out of the road, we’ll be on our way.”

“Woah, woah,” Jamison said, deciding to make his way inside the coach. “I ain’t letting a looker such as yourself get out of my sights that easily.”

Satya was taken aback at this motion. “Are you being forward with me, Mr. Junkrat?”

“Please, the name’s Jamison. So you said you never been to Britain before. What brings you here, my lady?”

Satya decided to humor the man, seeing anything would be better than being robbed. “I’m on my way to Birmingham to observe the factories being built. I have a keen interest in having some built in Southern India and the island of Ceylon.”

“Birmingham huh? It’s a lovely town, but it can’t beat ol’ Bristol.”

“Let me ask you this Jamison. How long have you been a robber?”

“A few months now.”

“Are you like that Robin Hood character, where you steal from the rich and give to the poor?”

“More like steal from the rich a few times and try to avoid the police.”

“Do you at least have any good stories?”

“Just the many times Roadhog and I got our asses handed to us.”

“How exactly does someone become a robber?”

“I can’t speak for every one of us, but Roadhog and I got into this business because we were desperate.”

“Desperate? How?”

“We’re the kind of folk who try many different schemes to make some quick money. Our last venture was making cheap weapons down in Bristol. And that got us run out of town.”

Satya just had to laugh at the last statement. Jamison still felt embarrassed by the ordeal, but hearing this woman laugh just made his heart flutter.

“I don’t think it’s that funny.”

“I think it’s very funny. You were run out of a town just for giving people weapons you made honestly?”

“Hey, don’t blame me. Apparently the British like their guns to be a certain standard. I’d like to think we made guns for those who couldn’t afford any of the higher end models.”

“Oh Jamison, this is so refreshing.”

“What is?”

“Talking to a genuine Englishman. All the time I spent here was with nobody but government officials, businessmen, and my entourage. I never got the chance to see real people. I really wanted to go to a pub for an ale, but the people I traveled with said it wasn’t proper for a lady like me to appear somewhere so seedy.”

“I know this place in Birmingham you should try. What was it called again Roadie?”

“The Hog’s Legs,” Mako shouted, still aiming his guns at the threatening guards. “I think we should leave Junkrat.”

“The Hog’s Legs, that’s it. Wait, Roadie!” Jamison shouted as he made his way back outside. “What do you mean leave? I was having a lovely time.”

“If you’re not taking any more things, than we need to leave.”

“Are you two finished?” the coach driver impatiently asked. “Now we’ll never reach Birmingham by nightfall now.”

“Guards,” Satya called out. “Let these two on their way.”

“But ma’am, they robbed you of your earrings!”

“I gave those earrings to them. Besides, I can always find another pair like those.” Satya got out of the coach to whisper in Jaimison’s ear. “Our ship back to India leaves from Portsmouth in one week. Hopefully I see you again on the road there.”

Jamison was shocked that someone would was asking to be robbed again. What matter of woman was this?

“Is that a promise you can make?” Satya felt the need to ask.

“If I don’t get hanged first,” Jamison replied. 

“Well, that’s comforting. See you in a week Jamison,” Satya said as she got back in the coach. “Get this coach moving!” she shouted as the driver gripped the reins so that the horses would start moving again. As Satya passed the robber’s view, she blew a kiss at Jamison, with the guards resuming their prior formation as they headed down the road.

“Well,” Mako said in disgust about what happened. “That was a bust.”

“Not quite,” Jamison said. The earrings Satya gave him were still in his hand. They jingled as he put them in the put them in his saddle bags. “Come on Mako, it’s on to Portsmouth for us.”

“Portsmouth? What for?”

“Something will be waiting for us there in a week.”

Jamison and Mako got on their horses and rode south.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So the first part got a better reception than what I was expecting, with some asking for a continuation. Well, after marinating in my head for three months, a second part has been finished in time for symmrat week. Now featuring many other AU versions of Overwatch characters.

In three day’s time, Jamison and Mako rode down from their hideout in the Midlands down to the South coast city of Portsmouth. As it’s name implied, it was one of the main shipping stops of the British Isles, with boats coming in every day to drop off and pick up passengers and cargo bound for distant destinations.

With the little money they carried on them, Jamison and Mako rented a room in the Overwatch inn, named mainly for its spot overlooking the harbor in the Quays districts.

Satya wasn’t due to return here for another four days, so Jamison and Mako spent most of the time conversing with the other tenants and the workers of the inn. There was the owner, Jack Morrison, a former officer in the British army who earned the nickname ’76 because his first battle was against the American rebels on the day the Declaration of Independence was signed. Jack’s wife, a Swiss doctor named Angela Ziegler, ran a local practice that was best known for eradicating smallpox in Portsmouth and nearby Southampton. Then there were the two employees. Lena Oxton, an ambitious girl who dreamed of commanding her own ship in the British navy, and Jesse McCree, an unruly Scotsman whose goal was to make a name for himself in the new American territory of Louisiana.

The other tenants had varying reasons for being in Britain too, because none of them were British. Reinhardt Wilhelm was an old war buddy of Jack’s during the American Revolution. He was part of a hessian regiment working with Jack’s unit and they’ve been inseparable since. Ameile Lacroix was a French noblewoman, the only one of her family to escape the Reign of Terror 10 years prior. With the rise of Napoleon, she hesitated returning home. And Fr. Gabriel Reyes was a Spanish priest who evaded his missionary duties. His order assigned him to preach the word of God to remote native villages in Mexico, but didn’t take, finding their obsession with the dead unsightly.

Jack didn’t have a problem with renting a room out to the two possibly wanted men. Any business was business. This was good for Jamison and Mako since his inn was the sixth in town they tried, and the only one where they weren’t thrown out.

Every night they stayed there, after Angela came home done with her clients for the day, the tenants had a dinner prepared by the inn’s staff. Tonight, it was Lena’s turn for food duty. Jamison told everyone again his encounter Satya, still trying to convince those who didn’t believe that it did happen.

“So, when is this Satya going to be here?” Lena asked Jamison preparing the evening meal.

“I told you already, she’ll be here in two days!”

“So let me get this straight Jamison,” Jack wanted to clarify. “This woman works for the Raj, you try to rob her, and instead you hit it off?”

“Believe me, I had the same look on your face too when it happened. Mako can vouch for me.”

“It happened,” Mako replied during a break in trying to beat Jesse in a drinking contest.

“Was this woman beautiful?” Ameile asked, waiting impatiently even though she did nothing all day.

“If she was ugly, I would’ve gone straight back to robbing her sorry ass.”

“I find it hard to believe someone in power like that would choose to associate with petty thieves. You wouldn’t see me doing that.”

“And yet, you’re staying in my inn,” Jack pointed out.

“What can I say? I like the company here,” Ameile giving a flirtatious look towards Lena. 

“So when you see her, what are you going to do?” Lena continued. “You going to sail off to India with her?”

“Might as well,” Jamison retorted. “I got nothing here in England. And I can only keep the robbing thing going for so long until I get arrested.”

“Excuse me?” Mako called out, notably intoxicated.

“I’m sorry. Until we get arrested.”

“It’s a two-man operation we have, don’t you forget that,” Mako shouted before downing another ale.

“Come on Roadhog,” Jesse taunted. “I’d expect someone of your size to handle your alcohol better.”

“I think it’s exciting,” Lena said delivering plates of bangers and mash to everyone. “You get to see the world, explore exotic new lands few Brits have ever set eyes upon.”

“I don’t like it one bit,” Gabriel chimed in, in the middle of reading a book. “One of my brothers was sent to India and was appalled at what he saw. They don’t worship a God in our image. They worship cows, elephants, and eight-armed, four-faced, blue freaks. Not to mention to typhoons rolling in every year. And the year-round heat.”

“For a man who weaseled out of travelling the world, you sure do know a lot about it,” Jack condescendingly pointed out.

“The Catholic Church has eyes and ears everywhere. Even in hiding, I still know things.”

“No one asked for your opinion, Mr. Spanish Inquisition,” Lena said delivering Gabriel his plate of food.

“I have to agree with Father Gabriel,” Angela brought up, not particularly eager to eat this British food again. “I hear India is nothing but jungle and the cities are filthy.”

“So are a lot of places we colonized,” Jamison rebutted. “You hear about the crazy animals that live in Australia?”

“I’m telling you, Louisiana has the best land on earth,” Jesse’s drunken voice echoed in the background. “Nothing but fertile land from the Mississippi to the mountains. A man can really make his living off the land there.”

“Didn’t you say you’ve never left Britain?” Mako said trying to keep himself together. He was laughing from Jesse’s ramblings.

“Hey, I’m repeating what I heard the people selling land say. Hey Ameile, you Frenchies used to own Louisiana. Is it as heaven-sent as I’m lead to believe?”

“Louisiana?” Ameile replied, hardly paying attention to what they were saying. “I hardly know the place. I hear New Orleans is nice.”

“That’s good enough for me!”

“Enough blither-blabber, drink up,” Mako dared the Scotsman, and after they finished yet another round of ale, Jesse fell off of his chair onto the hard wooden floor.

“I win!” Mako shouted thrusting his arms into the air. This however caused him to fall backwards to the floor as well. “You owe me 50 pounds. Who’s next?”

“I’ll take you on Mako!” Reinhardt challenged. “After you sober up of course.”

 

At last, the day arrived. Jamison and Mako, accompanied by Lena and Jesse made their way down to the docks. Among the various wooden vessels in various stages of docking, boarding, and sailing in and out of Portsmouth Harbor, Jamison realized he had no idea which ship Satya would be sailing on. Lena figured out which one was the right ship because only one had a crew partly made up of people wearing turbans.

“Excuse me,” Jamison asks one of the crew members lounging at the dock. “Is this ship going to India?”

“Yes sir,” the man replied in an accent not as thick as the Hindi Jamison encountered before. “It’s a three-week voyage to Bombay, with refill stops in Accra and Cape Town.”

Three fuckin weeks? Jamison thought to himself. The only time he’d travelled by water was to Ireland for another one of his schemes. At it’s longest, it was only half a day. Even then, he felt antsy having to stay in a single cabin for the duration. How could he stand staying in one single place for three weeks?

“Hey Jamison, how will you know which coach coming in is hers?” Lena wondered.

“I’ll know. It has guards with headdresses. Probably like the ones on the ship.” 

“Have fun with that then,” Mako turned his attention towards some of the other docked ships. 

“Wait Mako, you’re not coming with? I thought we were in this together.”

“I’m not the one who fancies an Indian lady. You want to go to India? Be my guest.”

“But what of our two-man operation you were going on about before? What’ll you do?”

“I’ll find my own ship to a distant place. I don’t really have anything else here either.”

“So just come to India. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I could get bitten by a cobra, caught up in a monsoon, sacrificed to one of those gods the priest was talking about.”

“Never took you for someone who scares easily.”

“Oi, Jamison,” Lena pointed back towards the shore. “Is that it?”

Making its way down the dock was the same coach Jamison tried robbing the week before. With the same coachdriver and coach guards on horses, wearing the same turbans and outfits as before.

“This woman must be rich,” Jesse remarked, impressed by the display.

The coach stopped in front of the dock for the ship. One of the guards got off his horse to open the carriage door. He stopped to give the three strangers by the ship a discontented look, clearly remembering Jamison. But he continued to open the door anyway, following orders.

Out stepped the apple of Jamison’s eye, Satya Vaswani. She wore a purple sari with the same ornate, flowery designs on the dress she wore a week ago. Her face gave off a displeased look, the kind that had been plastered on for days.

But it shone a little brighter once she saw the robber.

“Hiya Satya,” Jamison gave her a wave.

“Jamison,” she gladly replied, motioning the guards that there was no danger, and to back off. “I was worried you weren’t going to show.”

“Of course I would. Why would you think otherwise?”

“Because no one else tried to rob us on the way down here. Who are they?” she made a glance at the people next to him.

“Oh, these are Lena and Jesse. They work at the inn I’ve been staying at.”

“Nice meeting you,” Lena reached out to shake her hand. Jesse did the same.

“The pleasure’s mine,” Satya reciprocated the handshakes. “Is that Roadhog fellow you came with here?”

“He’s looking at other ships. Seeing what their deals are.”

An awkward silence followed as Jamison realized Lena and Jesse had left his side, instead watching from a distance. He could feel some sweat building up under his clothes.

“Well, how was Birmingham?” he continued.

“Oh, it was awful!” Satya started to rant. “I went to the textile mills and metalworkings and, oh gods, the smell. It smelled of the worst kinds of incense. And the heat. I’ve had my share of hot days in India, but they were nothing like being inside one of those giant furnaces.” 

“So I take it you’re not having them built, right?”

“Oh no, I still desire them. With such centers of production in places like Delhi, Calcutta, Lahore, and the like, we can be the equals to Britain in industrial production. But when I made the factory managers an offer to export their expertise to India, they said no.”

“No? Why on earth would they do that? It sounds like good business.”

“It does, but it’s not how they want to do business. They don’t want any colonial subjects having this technology. They told me all India was good for was a market for fabrics made here. Fabrics that were made from Indian plants! We’re as much a part of the British Empire as any other colony. If we’re expected to contribute, we at least deserve the same technology that’s developing here.”

Jamison hadn’t expected this woman to get rifled up over anything. Then again, this was dealing with political matters. And someone he saw as a goddess should at least be capable of the wrath of one. 

“So, what are you gonna do back in India?” he continued. 

“The only thing I can do. Tell the Raj that this mission was a failure.”

“Did you at least try that pub I told ya about?”

“I did. A bit lower-tier than the ones in London, but adequately homely. The kind I did wish to see.”

Jamison felt more sweat building up on the underarms of his shirt. During the conversation, he kept thinking of ways to bring up his question delicately. But he ultimately decided to throw delicate out the window and just bring it up.

“Um Satya, do you have any extra room on that boat of yours?”

“Jamison, what are you asking?”

“In all honesty, I have no life for me here. I’m a shit craftsman, and if I keep this robbery thing going, I’m going to get arrested and hung eventually. So I figure, why got give the colonies a try? Make something of myself there?”

“But do you have a plan? Do you even what to do or expect when you reach there?”

“I’m sure I can find something to do. Maybe at the Raj’s residence or someone who works for him?” Jamison scooted up a bit closer to emphasize his point, but Satya found the suggestion ludicrous. 

“Jamison, you can’t stay with me all the time. I work for the royal government. I have to travel not only on the Raj’s interests, but for the whole of India.

“I wasn’t asking if I can stay with you entirely. I just want to give it a shot.”

“Madam,” one of the guards who at this point were loading her luggage onto the ship, “is this man giving you as much trouble as he did before?”

“No,” Satya reassured him. “But he does need a plan or else I’ll leave him on this island.”

“You want a plan, how about this?” Jamison got out in a fit of improvisation, with his mouth possibly speaking before his mind. “I stay in, . . . where is the Raj at anyway?”

“Calcutta.”

“Right. So I’ll stay in Calcutta for, let’s say three months. In that time, I’ll find myself a job, a proper one.”

“No robbing?”

“Yeah, no robbing. And if I don’t stick to one at the end of that time, well, I’ll just come back here then. Won’t bother you anymore. Will pay for my own passage back too.”

“You sure about this?”

“Absolutely.”

“You haven’t thought it through, have you?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“An interesting proposal. Let me discuss it with the ship’s captain,” Satya brushed pass by him up the gangway aboard the ship. Jamison looked down the harbor to where Lena and Jesse were, with eager expressions on their faces. Downaways, he spied Mako talking with another ship captain, possibly for his own trip to a far off land. Well, at least he’s having some good luck, he thought to himself.

“Jamison!” Satya called out from gangway, making her way back to the dock. “We do have some space in the lowest deck, if that’s something you desire.”

“That’ll work nicely,” Jamison gladly agreed. “Can’t be that different from what I’m used to.”

“I take it you don’t have enough money to pay, do you?”

“Money?” Jamison only brought changes of clothes with him. He’d spent the last of his cash rooming at the inn.

“Don’t worry, I’ll cover for you. I’ll also help find your own place when we reach there.”

“Well, thank you very much.”

“Don’t you want to say goodbye to your friends?”

“Oi, almost forgot! Wait right here,” Jamison ran off the docks back to where Lena and Jesse were back on the shore.

“So, you on your way?” Lena asked.

“Yep. Told her I’d have 3 months to find steady work there.”

“Well good luck with that.”

“Been a pleasure doing business with you,” Jesse reached out to shake the man’s hand.

“Same here. Good luck with you two’s going to America and British navy deal,” Jamison hurried his goodbye before running a few docks down to where Mako was. From the looks of things, he was making a journey of his own.

“Ay Mako, where you off to?”

“Australia. These guys need help keeping those prisoners in line.”

“Shouldn’t be hard for someone of your girth.”

“So, are you on your way then?”

“Yep. Told Satya I’d stay for three months to find a job, and I’d come back if I didn’t.”

“Wow, you’re hopeless then.”

“Words of encouragement right there.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine or die trying.”

“I’ll be sure to send you a letter to, . . . where would I address it too anyway?”

“Mako Rutledge. Sydney, Australia. I’m sure guards and prisoners have their mail separated.

With one last hug, Jamison and Mako bid their last farewells, with Jamison giving another wave to Jesse and Lena as he made his way past them onto Satya’s ship. He walked up the gangway with a skip in his step.


End file.
